derpyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vdhsjdh
A second episode arriving earlier than I anticipated. We need to dig deeper. Cabin Time Grass Skirt Tribe (Inside the cabin, Flass and Borb are still awake.) Borb: Flass, you still awake? Flass: Uh, yeah. I'm nocturnal, and so is Blass, but he's tired from lifting the statue. Borb: I'm concerned for you. You seem to be paranoid andinsecure without Blass. Why is that? Flass: Erp. (Flass hides in his covers.) Borb: If you're not comfortable talking about it, that's fine. But I'm here if you need me. (Flass gets out of his covers.) Flass: Really? Borb: Always. If you need privacy, we can step outside the cabin. Flass: Thank you. (Borb and Flass go outside of the cabin and sit on the porch steps.) Borb: So, about that... Why are you so dependent? Flass: Well... I'm not sure. I just feel safer with him around me, he's been my closest brother. My mom was eggbound and died, and my father died from irreversable stress over her death. Borb: Ah... Sorry to hear that. Flass: My brothers have all moved on. They are hydrologists, elevator builders, and delivery company CEOs. Borb: Well, what's up with Blass? Flass: He was a boxer. Borb: I can tell. Flass: There's more to it, though. After he won a local championship, I suppose one of his opponents gave him a concussion. After his match, he came home, he complained of a headache. We took him to a doctor and was diagnosed with a concussion. Borb: Oh... Flass: After he recovered, he quit boxing. He later learned karate for self defense, but withdrew from learning it due to tje cost of lessons. He later had no choice but to stay home with me until he can find work. Borb: How does he treat you at home? Flass: We got along well. Ever since I became depressed and he came home, he's become pretty much a legal guardian of me. He also teaches me some of the boxing skills he knew. Did I mention he's pretty good at cooking? Borb: Well, that's nice to hear. I suppose it's justified, but I'm just saying... You don't have to be so dependent. (Flass's eyes lighten up.) Flass: What do you mean? Borb: For a while, you made it seem like that Blass was pretty much a figure who was like a parent. I think you need to be more independent. Flass: Independence is nice, I suppose... Borb: I'm not telling you that you should abandon him or anything, I'm just saying that you should be less dependent on him. It's not healthy for you. Flass: But... But... Aaagh! (Flass curls up into a fetal position and shakes uncontrollably.) Borb: Huh? Flass are you ok? Flass: ...N-n-no!!! Borb: I think I pushed your limit. I'm sorry. I'll take you back. (Borb picks up Flass, and goes back inside the cabin, with Flass wiggling and shaking.) Borb: I didn't think that'd hurt you so much. Sweet dreams. (Borb goes back to his bed as Flass quietly cries to himself.) Flass: I-I don't think I'm ok. (Blass wakes up from the shaking bed.) Blass: Flass? Why are you shaking the bed? Flass: I had a nightmare. A bad one. Blass: Well, I feel that you're in a troubling situation. Flass: Indeed. (Flass climbs down from his bunk and lays on Blass's chest in a prone position, Blass is confused and embarrased.) Blass: W-what's going on? Flass: I-I don't want to talk about it. Blass: Well, you do you. (Blass puts his arms over Flass and he stops shaking and calms down.) Flass: Thank you... (Borb is hiding under his sheets and hears the converstaion.) Borb: How sweet, but he needs to learn... Pink Flower Tribe Flower Tree: Fork Repellent, why are you so damn stubborn? Fork Repellent: Why should I trust you? Flower Tree: Because you were at the statue and you decided to not let anyone do anything? You're responsible for making our team lose! I hope you get eliminated for that. Fork Repellent: I don't trust the voters either. Flower Tree: Isn't that obvious of you? You trust no one. Fork Repellent: Yeah, so...? Flower Tree: You should be more open and not stubborn. Fork Repellent: Don't be ridiculous. Now let me sleep. Flower Tree: Okay, fine. Be that way, stubborn bastard. Fork Repellent: Shut the hell up. Bad night. Flower Tree: Okay then, goodnight. (Jawbreaker wakes up, and sneaks to Fprk Repellent's bunk.) Jawbreaker: You know, you can trust me, and I'll pay YOU a price. Fork Repellent: Name your pay, I'll consider putting our differences behind us. Jawbreaker: $75. Fork Repellent: Deal. (Jawbreaker forks over the $75 to Fork Repellent.) Jawbreaker: From now on, we are allies. Fork Repellent: I'm not fond of trusting others, but I got money out of it. It's a deal. (Jawbreaker hops back to his bunk.) Jawbreaker: Huh. I actually made a relationship with the most stubborn person ever. (Nuke wakes up and whispers.) Nuke: *he's not gonna do it...* The Sendoff Tribesmen Grass Skirt Tribe Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy ⚦ Flass2.png|Flass ♂️ Blass.png|Blass ♂️ 1D602AAB-2619-4107-85CD-6F1E9F96F912.png|Playdough ♂️ Hearty ROBFALM.png|Hearty ♀️ Borbb.png|Borb ♂️ Pink Flower Tribe Flower Tree Newer Pose.png|Flower Tree ♀️ Hole in the wall.png|Hole In The Wall ♂️ IsotopeposeFix.png|Isotope ♂️ Forkr.png|Fork Repellent ♂️ A-NUKE.png|Nuke ♂️ 92E521A5-BA09-44D0-891C-17ACE4308C50.jpeg|Jawbreaker ♂️